Warzone: Iron Wolf III World Runes Trailer
'Narrator: '''There's a great power in this world. Ancient... and forgotten. ''The scene opens with a close up view of a flower grown in a field. A gust of wind is heared blowing, increasingly roaring louder, until suddenly a footstep tramples it. It zooms out showing a man dressed in cloth cape walking through the overgrown field at a slow pace. 'Narrator: '''Hidden away... waiting to be found. ''He halts and it zooms in on his face. His blue eyed pupils turn a hue of red and he starts looking around. It returns to the overview and the landscape he is in starts morphing visually. A metascreen projection around it disappears and reveals a barren land, with the man standing in front of a sinkhole. 'Narrator: '''Those who created this power- ''He takes a few steps forward to the edge of the sinkhole and looks down the abyss. He takes another step slowly, causing him to step over the edge and fall down, blowing his cloth cape upwards to reveal weaponized gear beneath it. It follows with a close up of the guy's face as he is falling, slowly zooming in on his eyes, which shows a reflection of a warzone. 'Narrator: '''Never intended this to happen. ''The scene swaps to footage of that battle. The man is scene punching a robot, ripping of it's head clean. Around him is a lot of burning wreckage, creating a thick cloud of black smoke. He pulls out a Hand Cannon, quickly eliminating 3 other robots nearby. He looks at an open door behind the 3 robots. He steps inside, revealing a massive machine. He approaches the machine, which lights up as he steps closer. In the middle floats a long, thin pyramid-shaped artifact, lines struck all over it, glowing and pulsating red. The man reaches out for it, but the moment he touches the screen distorts viscerally. The next scene shows the man running over a bridge in an urban setting while bullets fly around him. He grabs a grenade and pulls the pin out of it as he is running towards the side. He jumps, revealing a car to be driving below him. He flings the grenade towards the car, causing the explosion to topple the car. It cuts to a close up of a similar artifact glowing blue among the wreckage and the a glimpse of the man's hand is seen picking it up. '' ''A distortion is followed by the man walking in a mountain range amidst a blizzard. It cuts to him climbing up a steep ledge and zooms out to reveal him standing atop a snowed-in ruins of a base on the summit. It cuts to a close-up of the snowy surface, as the man wipes away some snow to reveal a glass case holding an artifact that lights up once revealed and glows green. The screen distorts again and cuts to a close up of a bullet falling. A close up of th bullet reveals a reflection of the man slitting the throat of a fancy-dressed guard in slowmotion. After a few seconds, the bullet is caught by the Hand Cannon's magazine and the magazine is swung back. It shows the man with the gun casually walking in an apartment past a security camera, looking directly into it, taunting. A gunshot is heard and the scene cuts to the man walking away form a corpse sitting in a chair towards a pedistal with an artifact glowing purple. '' ''It distorts again and cuts to the next scene, where it shows the man in some sort of arena in ruins, firing bullets at heavily armed war robotics coming at him from all sides. He takes down a few with quick shots, resorts to melee attacks once they start overwhelming him. He slashes a few with a retractable blue-glowing blade. He then gets knocked down by a very large drone, knocking him down. As the man grunts, he looks up to see a yellow-glowing artifact lying besides him. He grabs it and crawls back up as the drone walks menacingly towards him, readying a punch. The man readies an uppercut as well and as they both swing, the screen cuts to black right before they'd touch. It cuts back to the man falling, with the reflection of the fight with the drone in his eyes still playing. He blinks and the scene cuts to a bottom-up view of the man, revealing a propulsion engine flaring up, causing the man to lose speed. It cuts to a view of a floor with a fortified security door, where the man lands perfectly in front, recoilling a bit as he lands, fanning out gathered dust on the floor. '' '''Narrator: '''Many cannot be trusted with this power. ''The man walks towards a control pad, which lights up and asks for a code. The man swipes and enters a pattern. The display turns green and the door opens. The man walks inside, revealing a pristine white room. '' '''Narrator: '''So that's why I'm here. ''He walks over a glass see-through bridge towards 5, hypermodern columns in a half-moon formation with a glass case in the middle of each one. 4 of them are filled with the artifacts, while the 5th in the middle is still empty. The man reaches for his backpocket, taking out the last (yellow) artifact and places it inside the case. Simultaneously, all columns light up in their respective color and a holographic screen, displaying the pattern with the title "Cicada" beneath. '''Narrator: '''We got one hell of a battle coming...